When You're Gone
by Sunshine Now And 4eva15
Summary: Kagome, Sango, Ayumi, Haru, Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomau have all been friends for as long as they can remember. One day Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have to move away, but what happenes when they come back 3 years later and everyone has changed so much?


**Alright, Hola. It's Sammy(Sammeh15Foreva!) here. This is jsut random stuff that my friends Sophie, Alex, Nicole and I are writing. Please tell us what you think. There are some songs and in this one, it's When I'm Gone by Avril Lavigne.**

Inuyasha, Miroku, Haru-18, Male, Punk/Skaters

Sesshomaru-20, Male, Skater

Kagura, Kikyo-17, Female, Preps

Kagome, Sango, Ayumi, Kirara, Kanna-17, Female, Punk/Surfer/Skater

Rin-6, Female, Tomboy

Alex, Ataka-17, Female, Scene

Shippo-6, Male

Naraku-24, Male, Prep

* * *

><p>A young girl with raven hair that went to her back got up, slowly, out of bed and walked over to her closet. She put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a red tank-top that said, "In My Head, There's Only You Now.", and pair of red Supra Shoes.<p>

She put her hair up in pigtails and spiked the ends of them. Now you could see, she had Ice blue and Pink high lights.

The girl grabbed her bag, phone, music and ran down the stairs and outside. She just walked outside when she heard her friend honk the horn.

"Kagome! Hurry up, We're almost late for the first day of hell and I still have to pick up Sango!" A girl said. She had blonde hair that went to her shoulders with red that went to her stomach under that. And she was wearing, black mens basketball shorts, a blue tank-top that said "I Would Not Tell You a Damn Thing That I Would Not Tell My Friends.", and blue Supra Shoes.

"I'm coming, Damn Ayumi!" Kagome said as she ran to the red Jeep and sat on the passenger's side. Now they were off to go get Sango.

Honk! Honk! Ayumi honked the horn when they reached Sango's house. The girl came out of the house wearing Pink skinny jeans, a green tank-top that said, "You Call Me Strong, You Call Me Weak, But Still Your Secrets I Will Keep.", and green Supra Shoes. Sango's hair was brown with some pink in it and she had it in two braids.

After she got in the Jeep, the three friends drove off to school. On the way there, Kagome turned the Radio on and Turned it up all the way when the song "Six Feet Under The Stars" by "All Time Low" came on. She pretended to play the guitar and they all sang until they got to school.

The pulled into a teacher parking spot, even though they were students, with their music still blasted and finished the song. They all grabbed their bags, and hopped over the side of the Jeep, after Ayumi turned it off.

They all walked down the hallway, looked at each other, and ran to three boys. One had Black hair, One had Orange hair, and the lase one had Silver hair. THe one with black hair was Miroku, He was wearing blue skater shorts, a purple wife beater, and purple converse. THe one with Orange hair was Haru, he was wearing gray skinny jeans, a blue wife beater, and blue converse. And the one with Silver hair is Inuyasha. He was wearing Black skinny jeans, a red wife beater, and red converse.

"Yasha!" Kagome screamed as she jumped on his back. She had been best friends with him and his brother, Sesshomaru since he took her crayon when they were two. Inuyasha responded with, "Kaggy!"

Sango did the same with Miroku and Ayumi did the same with Haru. "You know," Ayumi said." Minus the hair color and length, you look the same." Sango and Kagme finished together.

"And you Know," Miroku said, "It's scary that we can finish all of our sintences together." Inuyasha and Haru said together.

Out of no where Kagome jumped and hugged Inuyasha tightly. "Um...Kagome?" Ayumi asked then she looked up and Kagome's abusive brother-in-law...Naraku...

"Naraku..." Sango and Inuyasha said with venom in their voices. Before either Sango, or Inuyasha could hurt Naraku, Miroku pulled Inuyasha and Haru away and Ayumi pulled Sango and Kagome away.

"Um do you guys know what classes you have?" Kagome asked, trying to break the silence. "Oh yeah," Inuyasha said. "We have all the same classes, here." Haru finished as he passed his paper to the girls.

Period 1) Music

Period 2) Sports

Period 3)Gym-1

Period 4) Writing

Lunch

Period 5) Drama

Period 6) Home Ec.

Period 7) Gym-2

Period 8) History

"DUDE!" Kagome yelled, "WHAT THE FUCKKINGGG HELLLL!" Ayumi yelled. "WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH FUCKING P.E. LIKE 3 TIMESSS A DAYY?" Sango yelled/finished.

"Don't know, that teacher hates us, since last year, haha. Member?" Haru said while all of them remembered why the teachers hated them sooo much.

"Hey, you guys wanna just go to music and skipp the restt?" Kagome asked them. They all agreed, said yes, and went to music.

"Hello class, I am Mrs. Kaede." The teacher spoke. "You will be in groups of 3 with people you already know, and your first assinment is to perform a song, infront of the class and maybe school, at the end of the week. It will be like a competition at the end of the next 3 weeks. The songs we will be doing, are songs by Lacuna Coil, SR-71, Paramore,Bethany Joy Galeotti, Nickelback, and Rise Against." Mrs. Kaede told the class.

"Now, THe groups will be, Kagome, Sango and Ayumi vs. Inuyasha, Miroku and Haru." SHe said. THe two groups cheered. "And the other will be, Kanna, Kikyo and Kagura vs. Kirara, Ataka, and Alex." Mrs. Kaede said. "You will be given a song to sing. Kagome, Yor group will be playing-I Won't Tell You by Lacuna Coil and Inuyasha, Your group will perform-If Everybody Cared by Nickelback." Kaede said.

"Um Kaede-Sensei?" Kagome asked, "Can Inuyasha be on my team, Ayumi can be on the other one. But I need a guy to sing with me for I won't Tell You." KAgome explained.

"Fine. I understand. Ayumi, Inuyasha switch teams." Kaede told them and left to talk to Kanna's group and Kirara's group.

"Alright, Kanna. Your group will be playing-Feel This(Feat. Enation) by Bethany Joy Galeotti. and Kirara. Your group will perform-Emergency by Paramore."

The bell rang and Inuyasha, Kagome, Haru, Ayumi, Miroku, and Sango all ran out of the classroom with their stuff and ran to the Jeep and Convertible. InuYasha, Miroku and Haru jumped in the black and red convertible and Sango, Ayumi and Kagome jumped in the Jeep. Kagome and Inuyasha were driving, since they decided to race to Inuyasha's house.

Of course, Kagome won. She had been street racing since her father had died, 10 years ago. Well at first, it started off running away from people on a regular bike, but the more she did it the more she loved it. When she turned 15, she started to stree race with a motorcycle.

"Damn, Kagome." Inuyasha said when the guys got to his house. "I think you actually got faster!" Miroku said and Haru said.

"Thanks guys." Kagome said as she did a peace sign, then turned around when she heard foot steps. "Ah, Kagome. So nice to see you again." Mr. Taisho, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father said. "I just knew you guys would skip school today." He said as he picked her up and hugged her.

Kagome laughed and hugged him back, "Hey dad." She said. After her father died, it brought her closer to InuTaisho, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru, but further away from her mother. She was closer to InuYasha, only because of the age, and the day her father died, was the day his mother died.

"Ohhmyygawddd! Sessho!" Kagome yelled when she saw he was there. Sesshomaru was wearing black skater shorts, a blue short sleeved shirt, black vans and he had his hair in a low ponytail. She ran over to him and jumped on his back. He hated it at first, but he didn't really mind anymore. InuTaisho grabbed InuYasha's phone and took a picture of it, Kagome smiled big and made a peace sign, while Sesshomaru actually smiled for once. Kagome was the only one, other than his mother, who could ever make him smile.

"Hey, dad. Do you want to hear song I wrote with Sango yesterday?" Kagome begged. Everyone laughed and InuTaisho said yes. "Yayy! She said as she jumped on Sesshomaru's back, saying, "Up to my room doggy man!" Sesshomaru sigh, but did so anyway. When they came back downstairs, Sango had finished setting up the drum set for Ayumi, and Haru had just finished setting up the keyboard for Sango and InuYasha hooked up Kagome's bass to the amps. and Then hooked up the microphone for her and Sango to use.

"Alright, me and Sango wrote this song yesterday at like three in the morning, it's called "When You're Gone and it's about the two guys we like." Kagome said as she started to play her bass and Sango started to play her keyboard with the same sound. Soon after Ayumi started to play and Kagome started to Sing.

_"I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cried_

_and the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And now the bed where you lie is made up on your side._

_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing to_

_When you're gona_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay_

_I miss you._

_I never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk way I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing to_

_When you're gona_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay_

_I miss you._

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give you my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing to_

_When you're gona_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay_

_I miss you."_

Kagome finished singins, and Surprised everyone but Ayumi and Sango by what the song meant. Everyone knew the song was about Miroku and Sesshomaru. Well everyone but Miroku knew the song was for him, and everyone but Sesshomaru knew the song was for him.

"So, what do you guys think?" Kagome, Sango and Ayumi all asked at once. "Who was it about?" Miroku asked. "You'll just have to figure it out in the future." Kagome said as she bent forward a little and made a peice sign.


End file.
